justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now
Just Dance Now is a moblie app set to release in September the 25th. It is supportable among android and apple devices, it's still unknown if it works on window's devices. It Runs on (Play Store And App Store respectively) It has been announced to be a buyable app on the Nintendo Store on the Wii U. How it works Download the free app (Just Dance Now) and have a connectable screen like a TV or desktop that connects to the internet. Use your screen and go to Justdancenow.com and connect to your device or account. Then using your phone, connect to a song server or a server with amounts of people. It doesn't require a gaming system or fees. Use your phone as a remote and dance away. Track your score by looking at the screen. Players from different countries can't join in the same dance room, however players from the same country can join in the same dance room, regardless of whether or not they love in the same state. Requirements For Androids/iOS/Windows # A phone (Android or Apple Or Windows) # Screen *Connectable to the internet (Or Apple Tv Or Roku, Anything you can that connects you to webpages) # Have Fun! How it works on Wii U It will work as it's own game but is able to add devices for other players to join. The tablet will work as a screen for a player to control. It is still in development and still in it's beta stage. 'Track listing' More than 70 tracks will be on this app. (NOW) -> this song is available on Just Dance Now as of now. (7) -> You need to play "Just Dance Now" seven days in a row in order to unlock this song If a song doesn't have a (NOW) symbol, it means it's an upcoming song that will be released in the near future. * * indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * () parentheses indicate the cover artist of the song. Beta The beta version only contains 28 songs. Trivia *Up to 20,000 people can dance on server ** But it's stated that unlimited people can join in * Dance from classics from all the games. * This is the 2nd app ubisoft made for the phone. (Autodance) * Data found in the archives have shown it will support Just Dance 2015 songs. * Servers will be region locked * We Can't Stop was leaked on a photo that was on the Netherlands site but took the photo down. *Some songs were HD remade for the game: **Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) **Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) **I Was Made For Lovin' You **Party Rock Anthem **Step By Step * Wake Me Up was used in all the trailers for the launch, and after a week of the game coming out it was released. * Any song that was released before Just Dance 4 will be updated into a HD version. Videos Category:Just Dance Now Category:Games